


Dilemma

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: The Sign of Three One-Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chilling with the soon-to-be-watsons, just some fun, sherlock's most difficult case, wedding is only a day away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you get that?” John asked. Mary stood up and headed to the front door. When she opened it, she came face-to-face with,</p><p>“(Y/n)?” Mary asked with surprise.</p><p>“Dress.” You breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little drabble I thought of when I watched 'The Sign of Three' for the umpteenth time!
> 
> Hope you all like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own Sherlock or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

The day before the wedding, Mary and John were sitting comfortably in the living room. They were slightly edgy about the wedding and hoping that it would go as planned but the decided to unwind for a while. John stretched out his arms and looked at Mary,

“Tea?” he offered. Mary nodded,

“Oh, yes please.” She nodded. John stood up and took their mugs to the kitchen. When he was gone, there was a sudden ring of the doorbell. 

“Could you get that?” John asked. Mary stood up and headed to the front door. When she opened it, she came face-to-face with,

“(Y/n)?” Mary asked with surprise.

“Dress.” You breathed. Mary shook her head,

“Dress?” she repeated and moved aside to let you in.

“Yes. Dress. Mary, I don’t have a dress for the wedding.” You explained nervously as you toyed with your hands. Mary walked over to the sofa and sat down beside you.

“Is that (y/n)?” John called from the kitchen, “Does she want tea?” he wondered. Mary sat beside you and patted your shoulder kindly,

“What do you mean?” she asked. You took a deep sigh,

“I was so wrapped up with preparing and making sure it would be perfect for you and John that I didn’t remember to go shopping.” You told Mary. John appeared with two cups of freshly brewed tea,

“Fashion dilemma?” he joked but when he saw your expression, changed his tone, “Or serious dilemma?” You and Mary took the cups of tea,

“Serious fashion dilemma.” Mary sighed. She really felt bad because everything you had said was, in fact, true. The wedding was tomorrow and it would be extremely difficult to find a dress in such little time. Mary took a sip of the warm liquid and then gasped as an idea popped into her clever head,

“Why not ask Sherlock to get one?” she suggested. You choked on the tea that you were swallowing and tapped your chest to ease the burning pain that you felt. After you calmed down, you looked up at Mary with teary eyes,

“Sherlock?” you asked. Mary nodded and looked at John who agreed,

“Yeah, Sherlock was going to London today to pick up his suit. I’m sure he could find something.” He added. You shook your head,

“I don’t know. It seems a bit out of his league.” You said quietly. Mary tutted,

“Nonsense,” and handed you her phone, “Give him a call and ask.” You thought for a moment and then dialled Sherlock’s phone number. The phone rang a few times until Sherlock picked up,

“Ah, (y/n), what brings you to think of me today?” he answered. 

“I need to ask a favour of you.” You said, able to hear the bustling of people on the streets and Sherlock carrying a bag,

“What is it? And be quick I have a very important case to get back to.” He stated impatiently. 

“No you don’t.” You stated. Sherlock had promised you that he wasn’t going to involve himself with a case until after John was married. You just couldn’t deal with the mess that would be created by the detective.

“Alright, what do you want?” Sherlock asked. 

“I don’t have anything to wear for John and Mary’s wedding, so I was wondering if you could…” 

“You want me to find you a dress to wear on one of the most important days of your closet friend?” Sherlock interjected. 

“If it’s not such a difficult task.” You replied with a smirk.

“Why didn’t you do it before?” Sherlock asked. You sighed at how oblivious he could be,

“Because I have been running around with you, helping John and Mary, and working my afternoon job to pay the bloody rent.” You snapped and then cleared your throat – still able to taste the tea that you choked on,

“Sorry.” You apologised more softly.

“I’ll see what I can find.” Sherlock said in an equally soft voice and with that he ended the call. John and Mary were watching you intently,

“What did he say?” John asked. You looked up at him,

“He said that he’d look around.” you answered. Mary laughed,

“I told you so. Just watch, Sherlock will pick out something lovely for you to wear.” She said. You bit your lip at the thought,

“I hope so. This may be the most pressing case for Sherlock Holmes.” You smiled as you finished your tea and then promptly left for work after apologising to John and Mary for interrupting them.


End file.
